


The Stars in Her Eyes

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth loves Piper's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Arabella by the Arctic Monkeys

  
_And her lips are like the galaxy's edge_   
_And her kiss the colour of a constellation falling into place_   


* * *

Annabeth loves Piper's eyes. Well, she also loves Piper's mind, hair, voice, ass and lots of other things, but that isn't the point. There are times that Annabeth is simply content to stare into Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes that twinkle like stars in the sunlight. Her eyes, an ever-changing mixture of brown, blue, and green seem to be the home to small galaxies, unknown to all but Annabeth herself. Sometimes, Annabeth thinks that she can stare into Piper's eyes forever and never tire of it, because the secrets of the universe are contained within them.

* * *

Other times, though, she is not simply content to gaze into the world beyond in Piper's eyes. Sometimes she needs to kiss Piper's lips that taste of strawberries and home. Piper trails kisses up and down Annabeth's body and Annabeth lightly nips her earlobe. Piper's only response is to dig her fingers into Annabeth's bare back. Piper's lips dig against hers and Annabeth feels like she has felt the edge of the universe, done all that's worth doing, until Piper starts to rub against her. The world seems to melt away and all she can remember is Piper's soft form in her embrace and the friction building between her legs.  
"Faster," she demands and she can hear Piper laugh. The girl complies nonetheless and the speed intensifies, to the point where Annabeth can almost smell the colors around her and hear the vibrations of she and Piper's mutual motion.

The world goes white and her own scream sounds distant to her ears. Piper laughs and laughs, digging her fingers in Annabeth's shoulder blades.

Sometimes, Annabeth feels that Piper is the universe, and now that she's had a taste, she wants to boldly go where no man has gone before.


End file.
